Love, and Exploding Microwaves
by QueenOfGeeks14
Summary: It's a special day, and Lisa wants to tell Hector how she feels. But will a bad sunburn, an exploded microwave, and two jealous Pranksters get in her way? Second FanFiction! :
1. Chapter 1: Simple turned Difficult

**Well, here's da second chapta! I hope you guys like it! **

**Thanks for reading btw! :D  
**

* * *

Chapter 1: Simple Turned Difficult

The streets of the neighborhood were lined in pink streamers and hearts. People clad in hearts bustled the sidewalks and parks, some carrying large boxes, others fluffy teddy bears. All around, you could feel the love in the air.

It was the 2nd annual "Almost Valentines Day". It's a day on August 14th to celebrate love, and others. Just like Valentines Day, but in the summer. (Besides, you can get Valentines, and Valentine related items on clearance.) The Electric Diner was always the headquarters of this Holiday. They had all sorts of specials, and pink foods. They even had their waiter Shock handle all the music, and he was a great beat boxer. All in all, it was most neighbors' favorite Unofficial Holiday.

Lisa bounded down the street, a smile plastered on her face. This was her absolute favorite Holiday. It even beat Christmas. Though, it wasn't the real Valentines Day, it sure felt pretty darned close. She tightly held a rose pink envelope in her hands. She was humming to a son in her head, but stopped to smile and wave at everyone she met walking a different direction on the sidewalk.

"BOO!"

Lisa shrieked. Behind her was her best friend, Jessica Ruiz, who started laughing, "Wow Lisa! You should have seen your face! Happy Almost Valentines Day!"

Lisa exhaled, "You almost gave me a heart attack! Do you want to send me into Cardiac Arrest?"

"You should have seen your face! If only Hector was here, then he could make it a picture…" Jessica looked at the letter gripped in Lisa's hands, "Hey, who's that for?"

Lisa blushed, "Uh, no one."

"Are you kidding? You're blushing!" Jessica snatched it away. "Aw, it's to my brother! A love letter! He'll love this!"

"Jessica!" she grabbed it and stuffed it into her messenger bag, "You're embarrassing me!"

"Oh, come on Lisa. I'm just teasing a bit." She grinned, "So you're finally going to tell him?"

"Yeah, so don't make it any more difficult!"

"Don't worry; I'll make sure you two are alone." Jessica linked her arm with Lisa's, "I'm on your side. Today, I'm your wingless cupid."

With that they skipped off to the Electric Diner, a new spring in Lisa's step. Little did they know, a certain Prankster had overheard some juicy news.

Francine Caruthers grinned mischievously, "Oh, I've got to tell Annie about this." She flipped her Bejeweled phone open and dialed her number, "Hey Scrambler, I know what we're going to do today."

* * *

**Der's da second chapter! Oooooo it's gonna get better... :) **

**Please Review and Favorite! **

**The next chapter might not come for a while... but hang tight! I will do my best to get more story out!  
**

**Da Queen is OUT!  
**

**:P  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Love is Explosive

**Yes! Onto Chapter 2! I'm trying my best to write quickly, but I can't be on the computer twentyfour-seven. Though, i'll write as much as I can right now.  
**

**Here's Chapter 2! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Love is Explosive**

Lisa sipped her strawberry shake, and bobbed her head to the music Shock was playing through the speakers. She checked her watch, 12:33. Hector's shift from the Diner ended in seven minutes. The letter in her bag felt like a heavy twenty pound weight inside her bag, soon, it'd be as light as a feather. Francine and Annie sat at a booth across the room from Lisa; they put their menus over their faces. "So, whatcha' think Annie? Sound like a plan?"

"I can't wait. Ah. Sweet revenge."

"No Annie, revenge is a dish best served bitterly cold."

"But what if I put it in the microwave of evil?"

"What if the warranty expires?"

"Well, maybe I got it extended!"

"Are you two done quoting movies?" The duo turned to see their fellow pranksters, Manny and Danny. "What are you doing?"

"Shh! We're in Electricompian territory! Get down!" Francine hissed at the boys. They sat at the booth next to theirs. "We're trying to ruin Lisa's special day, so if you two don't mind, it would be great for you to stop talking."

"Why do _we _have to stop talking? You never shut up Francine." Danny said.

Manny and Annie let out a chuckle. Francine folded her arms, "Just listen. Ok?" eager to hear what they could do, they fell silent. "Ok, so Hector's shift ends in five minutes, then he and Lisa are going to sit and talk, and be all lovey-dovey. Bleh. So, Annie and I are going to make things, well, explosive."

Danny and Manny seemed less impressed, "That's it?"

"No, no, we've got much more planned. You're talking to Francine and Annie here." Francine smiled. "We've got it under control."

Annie paused, "Wait, how come it's _Francine _and Annie, Not Annie and Francine?"

"Will you just let it go?"

"No, I won't let it go! This is a serious matter…"

"Look! There's Hector!"

Hector sat across from Lisa, "Hey Lisa."

"Hey Hector." She smiled. "Did you have fun working?"

He let out a relieved sigh, "Whoo. It is hard work. Even more so since Shock's playing music." He waved at his friend. "Doing' good Shock!"

"Business doing well?" Lisa asked taking another sip of her shake, trying to cool her red face.

"Yeah, today is defiantly one of the busier days of the year. But I don't mind. Today is one of my favorite holidays!"

"Me too! I even like it better than Christmas. And that's saying something." The duo giggled a bit.

Francine and Annie tried to listen, "What are they saying?" Danny asked.

"Something, house, something…" Annie replied.

"That's it? Wow Annie, you certainly have a good ear." Manny replied sarcastically.

"Ooo! Annie, she's taking out the letter! Now's your chance!" Francine said ignoring Manny.

Annie carefully stood up and tip-toed to the counter. She stomped her feet, the microwave started to shake. The Pranksters all made a mad-dash for the door. The microwave began to beep louder and faster and shook violently. Everyone in the restaurant turned to the red-hot microwave, before anyone could run, it exploded. People ducked under tables, pieces of metal and sparks flew everywhere. It screeched like loud fireworks, or like a tormented dragon. When it kind of slowed down, people began to emerge from under the tables. A cloud of smoke clung in the air, Lisa coughed. The microwave itself was on fire; Hector grabbed the Fire Extinguisher and put out the flame.

With oven mitts on, Hector reached into the microwave and pulled out something. A burnt burrito, he rung the bell, "Order up."

* * *

**Well, that's it for this chapter.**

**Please Review and Favorite! :D And keep reading!  
**

**Da Queen is OUT!  
**

**:P  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Ahhh! It burns!

**Hailz story**

**Chapter 3: Ouch! Why sun, why?**

Lisa sat outside the Electric Diner, fanning her sweaty face. Why'd that microwave explode? Also, why'd it explode at conveniently the time she was about to give Hector the letter? Seemed awfully suspicious. The sun beat down on her face, making it even more sweaty and unpleasant than it already was. She loved this holiday, though she didn't really like the burning sun.

To her surprise, Francine sat down in the chair across from the round table. "Hey, Lisa."

"Um, hey Francine." Lisa replied.

"I heard about the explosion. So sorry about the Diner." She said fixing her headband in her compact mirror.

Lisa rolled her eyes, "I can tell you're heartbroken."

Francine clacked the mirror shut, and smiled at Lisa, "So, I thought, I'd give you something to tell you how sorry I am, for the Electric Companies loss." She pulled out a small plastic bag of pink cookies.

Lisa eyed them uncertainly, "Um, why are you giving them to me? It's not like I own the Diner."

"Well, you do go there a lot. And you just seemed so sad out here. So here." She shoved them toward her.

"I'll eat them later."

"Uh, can't you eat one now?" Francine urged. "I want to know how they taste. I might start a Prankster, er, Caruthers Cookie Company. Please?"

Lisa sighed, but ate one. "Uh, what did you put in these? They're kinda bitter."

"Oh, flour, eggs, sugar, Nighttime Cough Syrup."

Lisa almost choked, "What? Cough syrup?"

"Yep, and know you'll go to sleep. I used the whole bottle. Night Lisa!" with that she skipped off.

Lisa's head began to get a bit light, and she really wanted to sleep. No matter how she tried to fight it, she placed her head in her arms and fell into a really deep sleep.

"Lisa! Lisa! Wake up!"

Lisa shot up, "What?"

Jessica was standing next to her, "Oh my gosh! How long have you been sleeping?"

She sat dumbfounded for a minute; she slapped her forehead, "Ugg! That Francine! She drugged the cookies!" Lisa grabbed them and threw them, hitting a biker driving past. "Sorry!" she called.

Jessica stared at her, "Um… did you put Sunscreen on today?"

"Why?"

She pulled out her phone and snapped a photo of Lisa, she showed her the screen. Half of her face was deep pink. Sunburn. Lisa let out a shriek, "No! I look like a lobster!" she fretted.

"Look on the bright side, one half is ok."

"It's PALE. I look like pink Care Bear mixed with Edward Cullen!" Lisa sighed.

The door to the Diner opened, Hector walked out, "Hey Jessica, hey Lisa…" Lisa gave a scream and ran down the street. "Lisa? What's wrong with her?"

Jessica shrugged, "Long story. I gotta go. Lisa! Wait!" she ran after her.

Hector stood there, confused. He sat down on a chair and wiped some burnt-ness of his face. Keith took the chair across from him, "Hey Keith."

"Hey." He replied dully.

"What's wrong?"

He sighed, "Its Jessica. I really want to tell her how I feel, but… every time I try; I totally freeze and say something stupid. Got any advice?"

"Well, if I were you. I'd forget everything else and just let my heart speak, not my head. Besides, I'm 99% sure, Jessica feels the same way."

Keith smiled, "Thanks Hector. So, how about your plan to tell Lisa?"

"Well, I think she's avoiding me. I don't know why."

Keith didn't really have any advice to give him, "I'm sure she's just nervous. Remember when she was the Duchess in "The World is my Oyster"? It's probably just nerves."

Hector nodded, and looked out onto the street. Cars drove by, and things were all merry in the park across the street. But he noticed something, a group of people. They stood chattering and laughing, he knew who they were, and what they were talking about couldn't be good. "Or Pranksters."


	4. Chapter 4: Happily Ever After?

**Hey guys! **

**I hate to say, the story is coming to a close... BUT I promise to make it epic! **

**There's one more chapter after this, and I really hope you guys like it! Oh, i'm gonna cry just thinking about all the awesome romance! XD**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Jessica knocked on Lisa's bathroom door, "Lisa? You can't stay in there forever."

She sniffled, "Why is today so hard?"

"Lisa, it's just those Pranksters."

"Well why do they want to ruin today? It was hard enough already, before they came along to ruin it! If it was you, you'd already be done! Because you're the brave one! Not a chicken like me." Her sob echoed through the bathroom. "Maybe Hector and I aren't meant to be together."

This was unacceptable to hear. Jessica kicked the door open, "Oh no. Don't go there." She pulled Lisa to her feet. "You are not going to sit here and mope around. You're going to go to my brother, look him in the eye, and you tell him how you feel. And nothing those Pranksters say, or do, will stop you. You're Lisa Heffenbacher you Pete's sake! You and Hector are true Soul Mates! YOU ARE MEANT TO BE TOGETHER. AND THAT IS THAT." Lisa stopped crying. "Now, let me fix your hair, and let's do something about your face." With that, Jessica was now on a mission. To make Lisa's dreams come true. And nothing would stop her.

* * *

Hector and Keith stood in front of the Pranksters, "Hello guys."

They stopped chattering. "Well, if it isn't Goody-two-shoes Hector and Keith. What do you two want?" Francine said.

"What did you do to Lisa? Why's she acting so weird? I know you guys have something to do with it." Hector said folding his arms.

Manny and Danny backed away, they pointed to Annie and Francine, "It was them." They bolted down the street.

"So, it's you two."

Francine groaned, "Ok, fine. We were out to ruin Lisa's day. So what?"

"Wait, you two blew up the microwave?" Keith asked.

Annie shrugged, "Well, I never really anticipated it to blow up. Just to fuse up a bit. But it was an old microwave, I think more than one wires were loose."

"You know you could get arrested for destruction of property?" Keith spat.

Hector held him back, "Calm down Keith. No one was hurt. That's what's really important. Why'd you two want to ruin Lisa's day?"

Francine rolled her eyes, "Isn't it obvious. We were a little jealous. I mean, we knew that you two both liked each other. So you two would be the perfect couple."

"And we were bored." Annie chimed in.

"And then you two would just be so perfect. I mean, you two would be the only couple who had that kind of relationship."

"And we were bored."

Francine whirled around to her, "You know what shut up Annie. It's your entire fault this thing boiled over. I knew I should have worked alone." She turned to leave. But stopped. "Oh, and I've always wanted to say, you have a horrible fashion sense." Then she stalked off.

Annie stood there, tears brimmed in her eyes. "Wow that was rude." Before either of the boys could say anything, she ran off crying.

"Well, at least I know Lisa's not mad at me." Hector said.

Keith nudged his elbow, "Speaking of which," he pointed behind him. Hector turned, it was Lisa.

She was running, a letter in her hand. She had changed out of her outfit before, now she was wearing a pink miniskirt and striped flats. She wore a white blouse, and her hair was put up in intricate curls. It took Hector's breath away, she was beautiful. "Catch you later, Hector." Keith said as he ran off.

Lisa stopped in front of him, catching her breath, "Hey, Hector." She panted.

"Hey." He smiled.

"Listen, I've really wanted to tell you, like all day, but things got complicated, and well." She pushed a letter to him. "I really just wanted to say…" she didn't get the words out. Because Hector was kissing her. She had always dreamed about this, but it felt so good knowing it was reality.

"I know." He said. "I feel the same."

Lisa smiled, "Really?"

"Why do you think I kissed you?" he grinned.

Lisa didn't say anything; she reached out and hugged him. It felt really nice. Being held in his embrace. So warm, so _real. _"Thank you Hector." She whispered. "Thank you for liking me."

"How could I not? Lisa, you're really great. And pretty, and full of smiles. I think you look beautiful." He cupped her face in his hands, and kissed her again. Lisa enjoyed every second. And she smiled to herself, _who needs Prince Charming? I've already found my prince. _ And that was the truth.

* * *

**Awww! Imma gonna cry! ****One more chapter!**

**Please Review and Favorite!**

**Da Queen is OUT!**

**:D**


	5. Chapter 5: New Dreams

**So here it is! The finale of the story! (Sob!)**

**Thank so much you guys for reading! And thank you Electric Phantom for reviewing! **

**Enjoy you guys! :)**

**(Oh, and I sorta made a refrence to Kelly Clarkson's "My life would suck without you" I don't own it! It was just playing on my MP3 at the conviniant time I was writing!) **

* * *

Francine stomped angrily down the street, why'd those Electricompanians always get the happy endings? Why couldn't they ever win? Why'd they always have to be the losers? These questions burned in her mind as she walked aimlessly around the neighborhood. Tears burned in her eyes. She hated to lose. She hated to be a loser.

She almost fell over tripping on something, she looked at it. A robot? It had a letter in its robotic arms, her name on the front. Francine bent down and opened the letter.

"Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, I think you're awesome, and totally cool! Be me almost Valentine?"

She studied it, it had no signature. Though, the robot and amateur calligraphy, it kind of identified itself, "Manny?"

The robot turned and rolled toward the corner of the sidewalk, Manny stepped out, controller in hand. "Guess you figured it out"

She looked at the robot. "Isn't it a little obvious?" they both chuckled. "Do you mean it?"

"Yeah, I really do. I think you're great Francine." He smiled. Her heart was beating loudly in her ears; no one had ever taken interest in her. And this was just so sweet. "So, will you be my Almost Valentine?" Manny asked.

Francine smiled and placed her hand in his, "Better, I'll be your _actual _Valentine."

"Sounds good to me." Then the duo walked down the street, hand-in-hand, with the robot trailing behind.

* * *

Annie sat on the steps outside her apartment, folding a pile of clothes and tossing them into a cardboard box labeled, "Donate". She had changed out of her exuberant outfit into grey sweatpants and a plain white tee-shirt. Hot tears streamed down her face. "What are you doing?" she turned to see Danny. "Are you ok?"

She quickly wiped away her tears, "Y-yeah I'm fine."

"Then why are you wearing sweatpants, and donating your clothes?" he asked as he sat down.

Annie sighed, "Today has been just one big suck fest. Nothing's gone right. So now I'm donating all my clothes because Francine said I have horrible taste. I hate today." She sniffled.

"Maybe I can make it better. I mean, I think you have a great sense of style Annie. You don't have to change because of what Francine said. I really like your outfits." He reached into the cardboard box and pulled out a pink sparkly fedora and placed it on her head. "See? Now you look like Annie."

Annie grinned, she leaned her head on his shoulder. "Danny, my life would suck without you."

* * *

"A-and I really think you're well, awesome, and pretty, and gosh, I just wanted to…"

"Ask me to be you're almost Valentine?" Jessica finished Keith's sentence.

He blushed, "Well, yeah."

Jessica grinned, "I'd love to Keith!" she leaned toward him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Honestly, I didn't see why you were so nervous. I like you too." Keith felt light headed, and he was sure his face was bright red.

"Really?"

"Yes, really! I've always liked you!" Jessica said. They looked over to the park, there was Hector and Lisa hugging and smiling. "Well, I guess today was a dream come true after all."

And everyone in the neighborhood could agree.

* * *

**So there it is! I hate for it to end, but at least it was epic! :D**

**Thank you guys so much for reading the whole thing! **

**Please Review, Favorite, and read mah other stories! **

**Thanks again!**

**Da Queen is OUT!**


End file.
